Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Sidequesting/Mirage Arena
Welcome to the central Sidequesting Hub of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep...this is gonna be THE LONGEST SECTION OF THE WALKTHROUGH, BRACE YOURSELF!!! Once you land here, you will get options to have a username and the colour of your armour. Once done you will go to a transporter, either Online or Offline. If you know friends that also play this game then play Online so you can team up and beat bosses together, Cool no?. If you are playing Offline then you're playing solo. You see a terminal and a Moogle Shop that only accepts Medals, and the Moogle Shop has some decent commands you can have. Go to the terminal and select a battle, Now section will be split into more sections depending on which battle you take. Let's go!!! Prerequisites = Even though your over leveled by now if you listened to me before you come here the first 3 matches will be easy, Anywho just get a decent Shotlock, high magic and attack commands and have counters and as always have your favourite guard, Renewal Barrier/Block and have most abilities such as Leaf Bracer, Once More, Second Chance and Damage Syphon so you get another chance for stronger bosses in some of the Arena Matches. Day of Reckoning Rounds: 4 This is the easiest and fastest match (if your Level is high enough), kill all unversed using either magic or just all out brutal strength, use Curaga when needed(Duh!!) and save up the Shotlock for the final round. Now onto the final round, boss box time!!! You get no reward for any character but you do get 75 medals for your efforts.. Wheels of Misfortune Unlocking = Complete "Day of Reckoning" match or get your Arena Level to 2 Rounds: 4 Another 3 rounds of Unversed again, use high level magic and attack commands and as always use guard to heal up and counter, onto the final round and ohh we have an old friend from Aqua's travels..... For a reward you get HP increase if your playing Aqua, Ven and Terra don't get anything, this match will give you 90 medals for your efforts... Weaver Fever Unlocking = Complete the "Wheel of Misfortune" match or get your Arena Level to 2 or 3 Rounds: 4 Ok once again these Unversed WILL be easy to kill throughout the 3 rounds, use high magic and attack commands, Guard and counter when necessary and KEEP THE SHOTLOCK YOU WILL NEED IT.......FOR THE FINAL ROUND.... For a reward if you use Terra you get an HP increase, Ven and Aqua don't get anytrhing but they all get 120 medals for your efforts... Sinister Sentinel Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 3 Rounds: 5 Alrighty now some crowds are coming tonight now...Now i except you to have Magnega and at least 2 Thundaga's to wipe out these petty Unversed, Rinse and Repeat, just watch out for the Tank Topplers.......and in the final round Hrrrrgghhh? For a reward, Terra gets Xehanort's Report 5 while Ven gets the Skyclimber Command Style, Aqua however doesn't get anything, They all get 150 medals for your efforts... Dead Ringer Unlocking = Get your Arena Level to 5 Rounds: 5